Plasma membrane calcium channels are members of a diverse superfamily of voltage gated channel proteins. Calcium channels are membrane-spanning, multi-subunit proteins that allow controlled entry of Ca2+ ions into cells from the extracellular fluid. Excitable cells throughout the animal kingdom, and at least some bacterial, fungal and plant cells, possess one or more types of calcium channel. Nearly all “excitable” cells in animals, such as neurons of the central nervous system (CNS), peripheral nerve cells and muscle cells, including those of skeletal muscles, cardiac muscles, and venous and arterial smooth muscles, have voltage-dependent calcium channels
Multiple types of calcium channels have been identified in mammalian cells from various tissues, including skeletal muscle, cardiac muscle, lung, smooth muscle and brain. A major type of this family are the L-type calcium channels, whose function is inhibited by the familiar classes of calcium channel blockers (dihydropyridines such as nifedipine, phenylalkylamines such as verapamil, and benzothiazepines such as diltiazem). Additional classes of plasma membrane calcium channels are referred to as T, N, P, Q and R.
The “T-type” (or “low voltage-activated”) calcium channels are so named because their openings are of briefer duration (T=transient) than the longer (L=long-lasting) openings of the L-type calcium channels. The L, N, P and Q-type channels activate at more positive potentials (high voltage activated) and display diverse kinetics and voltage-dependent properties. There are three subtypes of T-type calcium channels that have been molecularly, pharmacologically, and electrophysiologically identified from various warm blooded animals including rat [J Biol. Chem. 276(6) 3999-4011 (2001); Eur J Neurosci 11(12):4171-8(1999); reviewed in Cell Mol Life Sci 56(7-8):660-9 (1999)]. These subtypes have been termed α1G, α1H, and α1I. The molecular properties of these channels demonstrate that the amino acid sequences are between 60-70% identical. The electrophysiological characterization of these individual subtypes has revealed differences in their voltage-dependent activation, inactivation, deactivation and steady-state inactivation levels and their selectivities to various ions such as barium (J Biol. Chem. 276(6) 3999-4011 (2001)). Pharmacologically, these subtypes also have differing sensitivities to blockade by ionic nickel. These channel subtypes are also expressed in various forms due to their ability to undergo various splicing events during their assembly (J Biol. Chem. 276(6) 3999-4011 (2001)).
T-type calcium channels have been implicated in pathologies related to various diseases and disorders, including epilepsy, essential tremor, pain, neuropathic pain, schizophrenia, Parkinson's disease, depression, anxiety, sleep disorders, sleep disturbances, psychosis, schizophreniac, cardiac arrhythmia, hypertension, pain, cancer, diabetes, infertility and sexual dysfunction (J Neuroscience, 14, 5485 (1994); Drugs Future 30(6), 573-580 (2005); EMBO J, 24, 315-324 (2005); Drug Discovery Today, 11, 5/6, 245-253 (2006)). The known therapeutic regimens for such treating such diseases and disorders suffer from numerous problems. Accordingly, a more physiological way to treat these diseases and disorders would be highly desirable.